Tales of Today
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: It's time to take our favorite Glee club members into the world of Fairy tales. Brittana Faberry Tike Samcedes Klaine and many many more!
1. Sleeping Beauty

**[SO I had this cool idea of doing stories like Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the beast. I thought it would be fun to put the Glee Characters in these spots. I picked out all the characters on February 19th with the excitement of a giddy child I picked Quinn and Rachel for Sleeping Beauty. I had planned on Quinn going into a coma after a nasty crash (after Nationals!) and have Rachel vist her day after day, well as we all witnessed on the terrible Tuesday of February 21st Quinn Fabray was in a fucking car accident! So without further rant I give you Sleeping Beauty!]**

Rachel gripped her phone, she wanted Quinn to be there. She just couldn't start without her it wouldn't be right. "Rachel...Honey...Um...maybe.." Rachel turn to look at her dad who seemed to be struggling with words.

"Rachel, we have to go Quinn is just not coming." Finn shrugged grabbing his future wife hand. "Come on."

"Wait." Hirman had to do something quick, and seeing the longing on his baby's face he looked her straight in the eyes. "Maybe you should call her...Maybe she's close, or she got a flat." Burt caught on to Hirmans tactics and nodded.

"Your dads right, I mean it's not uncommon and I'm sure we can get another slot real quick Finn you can go get the slot traded with some other couple or something...right." he said motioning towards the fellow parents. They all nodded, even if they weren't right it would post pone this wedding for a bit longer.

Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but Rachel is his best friend and Finn is his brother and as much as he was against the whole inter wedding... Maybe if her hurried he could get there before the 'I dos' and stop Rachel. He's no Barbra but he could try. He was a few miles way when her spotted the mess before him. A car crash? As far as he could tell it was just two cars, a truck and...a..red...bug? "Quinn." He stepped on the gas and sped forwards. His car slid to a stop and moved side ways like in the movies. He couldn't think of what he was suppose to do. He moved towards the smashed red bug. "Quinn!" He yelled a little sobbed, "Quinn?" The sound of the little bugs horn was stuck and beaming through the empty street.

"That girl alright?" Kurt jumped Turing around to find what must have been the driver of the truck. He had some blood on the side of his face and was leaning on his truck. "Son?" He tried moving closer. "I done called the hospital." He motion towards the phone Kurt held in his hand. The boy didn't even know he'd pulled it out of his sweater pocket. "You can call um too, helps make um come faster..but I think we should check the girl first." Kurt shoved the phone back in his pocket and faced the bug again. It didn't take a genius to see the drivers door was definitely smashed shut. So he moved the the passengers side and pulled open the door. There sat Quinn Fabray laying on the steering wheel in her pink Bridesmaid dress.

"Quinn.."He said unsure. No response came from the blonde. He moved in a little more, Don't move her. He remembered that much in case something was broken he shouldn't move her. Unless the car was going to explode witch at the moment didn't seem so. He spotted breath, yes breathing! Quinn's voice was definitely moving as she took in air. "Okay, Quinn sweeties don't you worry okay, because the other driver he called the ambulance okay? He called so, so you...you're going to be just fine, alright." He pushed the blondes hair out of her face, by sight her back don't look broken and her face had blonde on it but nothing looked disfigured. "You're going to be okay." He said again already sobbing. He'd be the first to admit that Quinn and him were not best friends but they had grown close as a family all of them. He and Mercedes and Quinn of course. He needed her to be okay and he couldn't explain why. He heard a light buzz, and he started to think something was going to explode. That was until he spotted the light glow from the floor. He looked over at the blonde, she didn't move didn't speak but her could feel her need to answer the phone on the floor. "I'll get Quinn."

Rachel paced as the phone rang on the other line. "Answer Quinn, answer." She heard the click of the phone being answered and jumped into talking. "Oh thank God, I was starting to think something happened, or that you'd changed your mind about coming. Where are how close?" Rachel asked excited that Quinn had answered.

"Rachel..." There's no way to explain the throbbing ache of pain Rachel felt hearing Kurt Hummel's voice, sobbing on the other line.

"Kurt?" She asked confused an panicked. "Where are you what's wrong, where's Quinn are you two alright!"

"Rachel...Quinn...She...we're down the road sweetie but, but...I have to go the ambulance is here and I don't wanna... I don't want them taking her without me knowing where she's going...I'll call you later...okay" With that the phone clicked and the hysterical voice of Kurt was gone leaving Rachel, confused and scared.

"Did she answer?" Rachel spun around to see Santana in her pink dress leaning against the wall.

"No." Rachel said quietly. The uncertainty didn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"Than, who..were you talking to?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt." Rachel said meekly.

"Am, I missing something I thought we were waiting for Q?" Santana moved off the wall and tried to look the now shaken diva in the eyes. "Rachel? What the hells going on?"

"Kurt, he...he said something about...about an ambulance...and...he answered Quinn's phone, I...I don't.." Santana didn't anymore information, she panicked a little and she need to see a blonde, she spun around the corner and head back into the waiting room. Brittany stood up without hesitation.

"San?" She moved over the latina.

"Grab your coat we're leaving." Santana said incisively she grabbed her hoodie and car keys.

"Whats going on?" Tina asked confused. Brittany listened to her girlfriend's command and grabbed her coat moving fast towards the Latina and the door way.

"Santana, Kurt said he doesn't know where they're going. He said he'd call when he can." Rachel said following in.

"I don't care, call us when he calls you, until than, we're going to check every hospital in the fucking area." Santana snapped. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand giving it a squeeze, she hated seeing tears in the latina's eyes.

"Santana.." Rachel tried to get the Latina, to not be so hasty.

"She's our best friend. We may not get along sometimes, but Lucy!...Quinn." Santana took in a deep breath "She's our best friend and I'm sure as hell not going to sit here so Finn can complain about the two of you not being married already while she is hurt somewhere. So Brittany and I are going!" Santana spun on her heels and Brittany followed not letting go of her lovers hand.

Kurt paced the waiting room floor. "Hummel!" He nearly dropped hearing the incisive voice of Santana Lopez. He opened his mouth to say something anything but nothing seemed to escape his dry throat. Brittany let go of Santana's hand and rushed the to give the boy a monster hug. He hugged back, he needed. He was panicking and feeling the warmth of another human meant that all that worried and fear didn't have to rest on his lonesome shoulders.

"They, haven't said anything." Santana nodded hearing the worry in his voice.

"Is um..does Blaine?" She asked slowly.

"I didn't.. I haven't called him." Kurt was still trying not to cry and Brittany wasn't letting him go, he assumed she need to hug someone two, Quinn was close to the duo and Kurt couldn't imagine what the girls where feeling.

"Willison." Santana moved away from her friends and towards a tall middle aged man.

"Oh, Santana? I didn't know your father was bringing you into day." The man said kindly.

"He didn't." Santana said trying to hide her emotion. "A, a friend of mine she was brought in, Qui...Lucy, Fabray I-i think she.. she came in a couple times with Brittany an me."

"Oh the short blonde." The man said remembering Quinn from a past encounter.

"Yeah, yes..um you haven't seen her or..."

"Santana?" Santana spun on her heels hearing her fathers voice.

"Papi." The older man looked at his daughter in confusion and the sadness on her face scared him.

"Is Brittany?" He was cut off as the blonde he'd thought brought his daughter to the hospital wrapped her long pale arms around him. He sighed with relief and hugged her back. "What are you girls doing here?" He asked confused.

"Papi have you seen Quinn?" Santana asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Santana, you know I only do surgery." He smiled but the smile fadded as he realized why his daughter(s) were asking if he'd seen the last third of the trio. "When did she come in?" He asked worried.

"About an hour ago." Kurt cut into the conversation.

"Oh...I am actually on my way down, to operation, for a girl that was brought in an hour ago."

Rachel couldn't wait for Kurt's call any longer she stood up from the couch they we're all attempting to sit on. "Rachel we're up." Finn said walking into the room, it'd taken him almost an hour but he'd got them a later slot and it was later.

"We're aren't getting married." She snapped. "We have to.."

"We can't wait for Quinn anymore." He almost yelled cutting Rachel off.

"She was in a car accident." Blaine's melancholy voice broke the tension that build almost instantly between the couple.

"What?" Finn looked at the boy confused. Rachel had already put the facts together but hearing conformation it just...

"Kurt called me." Blaine said smoothly. "She's in a hospital a few miles from here. They can't get a hold of her mother so they called the Jones family." Mercedes jerked up. "Your mother was still on her emergency contacts, and the Lopez house hold but Santana and Brittany got there a few minutes after Kurt."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Ah, they don't." He shook his head. "They don't know yet, uh Kurt said Santana's dad was going to to do the surgery but..." Everyone looked at the boy worry feeling every set of eyes. "Ah, they said it was to personal of a, he can't they have to have someone else." Blaine seemed overly shaken.

"You okay Blaine?" placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, i just." He looked down again. "I'm fine." He looked up at his teacher and smiled the best he could.

"We should all go." Tina said standing up.

"I'll drove my truck here I can fit at least six of us." Puck said already in his coat and halfway out the door. "I'm going right now so" He motioned for anyone ready to leave to follow.

"Puck maybe we shouldn't rush over." Finn said concerned.

"Screw that man. Quinn means something to me, she gave birth to the only thing I've ever been proud of..." He tried not to show the tears that wanted to come through with his words. "I should went with Brittany and Santana, I should have been one of the first ones down there." Finn leaned over to reach a hand out to his friend. "I'm not staying and I'm not wasting anymore time." He started walking out the door.

"Noah, wait for me." Rachel called after him and grabbed her jacket.

"Rachel." Finn reached out for his girlfriend.

"I'll meet you there." She called not staying long enough to look back.

Kurt and Santana couldn't take their eye's off the clock. Brittany couldn't take their worried glances. She was use to handling Santana, being there to comfort her girlfriend when needed, but adding Kurt and herself was a little out of her ball game. "Have they said anything? Is she going to be okay?" Rachel rushed over to the trio in the waiting room, with Puckerman at her heels. Kurt shook his head.

"We don't know anything yet." He said softly. As if the three shared a secret language Santana and Brittany stood and wrapped Noah in a much need hug.

"I should have went back with her." He said his arms around both girls and his head on Santana's shoulder. Brittany squeezed him harder imagining both of Puck and Quinn in the car. "She asked me to go back with her, but I was to busy hitting on some stupid bimbo from some other reception." He sobbed in the arms of friends. Both girls hugged him harder and both without knowledge that the other was planning it, planted a kiss on his cheek and told them they loved him.

"We couldn't see you hurt too." Brittany cried lightly into him.

"We'd have to kick your ass." Santana sniffed. Rachel watched the friends and it only made her heart ache more.

"She's going to make." Santana knew that terrifying voice anywhere and should couldn't be more glade to hear it. She let go of Puckerman and rushed into the arms of her coach, Brittany followed not a second after her. Sue embraced both girls wholly as if trying to pull the life out of them. "After all she is Q." Brittany nodded not letting go of the older women."And my Cherrio's don't let something like a truck keep them down." Santana looked at her coach confused. "The man at the desk told me." She said pointing to the short pudgy nurse at the front desk. Santana shrugged and hugged her coach. Blaine appeared a few minutes later with Tina and Mike. He rushed to his lover and hugged him tightly. Mike and Tina hugged Santana and Brittany and took seats in the waiting room. Rory and Sugar showed up, than Shuester and the parents.

After hours and minutes, cups of coffee and juice, sleep and inpatient waiting the doctor came down the hall, Santana and Rachel the only two glee clubbers still awake. His, greenish blue scrubs had blood and Santana slowly lifted Brittany's head off her lap and rested it on her coat, and Rachel jumped to her feet along with Miss Jones. They rushed over to meet the doctor. "How is she." Miss Jones asked panicked.

"There were some complications, some clotting, both of legs were injured in the crash and one's broken, one's fractured in several places" Santana could hear bad new and bad news but her would have stopped at complications and clotting if she wasn't going to make it. Rachel wasn't watching the doctors face, instead she watched Santana's the girl had grown up with medicine and could prosses it all faster than the doctor spit it out.

"What does that mean?" Miss Jones asked after a few seconds.

"Miss Jones she's going to be fine but.."

"But." Santana snapped. Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"No, no, no. No buts' please, she's going to be okay." Rachel said not ready to hear whatever it was that he was going to say.

"Mat what do you mean but." Santana hissed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Girls." Miss Jones begged sweetly.

"When they brought her in the ambulance she wasn't awake, and before, surgery she was in and out but..." He could tell by the girls faces they didn't want more bad news."She's drifted into a coma. There's no telling if or when she'll wake." He said looking them each in the eyes. "I'm very sorry, that's..it's all we can tell you." He turned to walk away. Rachel felt a pain in her stomach she couldn't describe as his words settled. Miss Jones moved her hand to cover her mouth. Everything seemed to move into slow motion as Rachel watched the women shack her head. She watched Santana's emotionless face turn to pure sorrow as she turn around seeing Brittany who'd only caught the doctor saying 'I`m sorry.' She watched as everyone's faces went from sleep to utter confusion and hurt.

**DAY 1**

Rachel walked into Quinn's room slowly looking around. She hadn't been told that Judy had come she smiled weakly as the older blonde looked up disgracefully. She watched the women's brow nite in confusion. "Are you one of her little Glee friends?" She asked softly, as if speaking louder would awake Quinn. Rachel nodded. "You've all been coming in to see her, but..." Rachel watched the older women's sad eyes. "I've never met any of you...right?" he eye's shot from her daughters face to Rachel's. "We haven't met?" She asked for reassurance. Rachel nodded again.

"I don't believe we have." She said softly. "I'm Rachel." She walked over to the women slowly extending her hand for greeting.

"Judy." She said smoothly. "You didn't bring flowers." She said looking Rachel over. Rachel felt a little shocked and she didn't know why.

"Um, no...I-I well I was just hoping I could sit with her for a little." Rachel said looking over at one of the empty chairs in the room. Judy nodded taking her attention back to her little girl. She just wanted Quinn to wake up, it would mean more than the world to see her little Quinny's eyes again. She stayed for as long as she could and when the clock hit two p.m. she looked over at the little brunette that had come in earlier.

"I have to go." she said calmly. "I have a meeting at work, I'll be back. Santana and Brittany are coming back later, I'm sure they told you." She said assuming that the girl was also friends with the duo. Rachel watched as Quinn's mother just walked out of the room. She didn't looked back, she didn't tell Quinn goodbye or see you later. The diva waited for a moment before she got up and moved to the chair that Judy had been seated in. She sat next to the blonde as sighed reaching out and taking her hand.

"Hello Quinn." She said softly. "It's Rachel." The blonde was still and the ICU beeped steady with her heart beat."I...I was going to stay yesterday, with Santana and Brittany but...I was still in my dress." She looked down than back at the blonde. "You didn't want to go did you?" Rachel had read somewhere that they can hear you. People that ended up in coma somehow they can hear you. Or maybe she couldn't and it was pointless to try. "I

t doesn't matter I guess. Quinn...you... You have to wake up. You have to because, because of Yale...you have to go. You have to graduate at the top of you class. So you, you have to get up okay?" The blonde didn't respond. "Okay." Rachel answered for her letting her hand go and moving back to her original seat.

**DAY 2**

Santana slide silently back into Quinn's room with two cups of coffee. She shook her head seeing Rachel still curled in a ball on the chair in the corner of the room. Brittany was asleep near Quinn's bed holding on to the other blondes hand. She set the coffee down and moved towards the bed herself. "Look what your doing to us here Luc. She pushed a little of the blondes hair out of her face. "You've even got Rachel crashing here." Brittany began to stir and Santana moved to the left side of the bed with her.

"Is Rachel still here?" Brittany asked pushing sleep out of her eyes. Santana grabbed one of the coffees and handed to her with a smile and a nod.

"Still sleeping in the corner." She said softly. "Your mom called while I was in the hall, I think she want's you home." Brittany nodded taking as sip of the coffee and than handing the coffee back to Santana.

"Yours." She said scrunching up her nose.

"Oh," She took the coffee and set it back down grabbing one of the others. "Sorry." She handed the other coffee to Brittany. "Do you wanna go?" She asked grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. Brittany shook her head.

"But we probably should. I mean as long as Rachel is still here, I don't wanna leave her alone." She said looking over at Rachel. Santana nodded.

"We'll be back Luc." Santana leaned over the blonde and gave a her a light kiss on the for head.

"Don't you go waking up without us Quinn." Brittany smiled kissing the blonde on the cheek. "We'll see you after we check in with mom and LT you know how he gets worried." Santana smiled taking Brittany's hand in her own. "Later Rachel." Brittany looked over at Santana and the Latina waved at the sleeping brunette along with her lover.

When Rachel woke up it was just her and Quinn, she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and moved towards the blonde. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was 8:00 a.m. She wasn't even suppose to be staying, she's not family and only one person is aloud to stay the night with Quinn, but shes small enough to ball up in the corner and not be noticed. There was a note and a coffee sitting on the night stand in Santana's hand writing.

'The coffee's for you if you don't want it, don't drink it! Anyway Britt's and I had to head home, Judy should be coming back around lunch time and she'll stay the night. Look Brittany and I we don't want her on her own, don't leave her alone okay, please don't leave until someone else come. Or I'll have to kick you hobbit ass.

Santana'

Rachel smiled and grabbed the still warm coffee off the table. "It's still warm." She said looking over at Quinn. "You know, for a while I didn't get it. I thought there's no way they're all friends, Brittany's too kind and Santana such an bitch and you, well...it be more than honest, I really thought of you as a back stabber." Rachel looked down. "Only because well... I don't know..." Rachel looked back up. "I guess I just jumped to that assumption. It's quite ironic huh? I've been judged by my looks since forever and there I was doing the same to the three of you. Glee clubs change that I guess, I've learned that Santana can be sweet." She took a sip of the coffee. "And that Brittany can be quite scary if you say the wrong thing to Santana." She smiled think of Brittany defending her girlfriend. "but, I also learned that you aren't who I thought either. I mean we had our rough start, fighting over Finn and all the slushies, but... We've become friends... I'm so sorry Quinn...Everyone kept telling me you weren't coming and, I started think they were right, I mean Kurt is my very best friend he wasn't going to come. I keep feeling like if I would have... I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean for this. " Rachel could feel the tears already flowing. "Maybe this was a sign... I think the universe is trying to tell me something." She said wiping tears. A light knock on the door made the diva jump and face the door.

"I'm sorry, I the day nurse this week, I just.." She motioned towards Quinn sweetly. "I have to check her fluids." She said kindly. Rachel nodded.

"Of course." Rachel smiled taking in a deep breathe.

"Your friends?" The nurse asked kindly. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, when I was sixteen, my dad got me a brand new car, my brother borrowed it one, I got grounded for sneaking out and he was going to this killer party we'd both heard about..." She looked down than back up at Rachel. "He didn't come home. I cried for years thinking I was suppose to be the one in that car, I should have... After a whole lot of therapy I realized. It wasn't suppose to be me, my big brother was just doing what all big brothers do, he was warning me. Keeping me away from the danger and giving me a reason. I started med-school a year later and now I get to help kids like your friend." She clicked her pen and placed it in her pocket. "I guess what I'm saying is, nothing happens without reason, and you can never blame yourself." She smiled lightly and headed for the didn't know whether to thank her or be angry that she'd been ease dropping. Either way she sat there staring off towards the door.

**DAY 7**

Finn walked down the halls of the hospital a little lost. He spotted the nurses counter and took some longer strides over. "Hello." He said kindly. The little lady on the other side looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She said with out real concern.

"Um I'm looking for my friends room, Quinn Fabray." He said kindly. She nodded typing something into the computer.

"She's in room 337." She said and than went back to her work without a sound. He turned around a looked at the room across the hall. 334. He started walking around looking for Quinn's room. He rounded a corner after a few rooms and found 337. He pushed open the door slowly the hand that didn't hold a bundle of flowers. The room was empty except for Quinn and her walked in quietly. He set the flowers down took a seat.

"Hi." He said mono toned. "I came because, because you need to wake up...I haven't seen Rachel in a week, everyone's super sad and I think Santana called me Sweetie the other day. The worlds getting all up side down and I think it's kinda selfish of you to be doing this to all of us." He stood up and dusted his pants. "I mean I know you weren't a go for me and Rachel getting married but your just gonna have to face it, we are getting married and we really want you there so...So you going to have to wake up." He said assertively. "That, and I really miss the way you would yell at me and stuff, it always kind of reminded me that I'm suppose to be with Rachel and we're suppose to be friends you know." With that the boy turned and walked out of the room. He took a last look back at the blonde and turned to leave. "Rachel." He perked seeing the diva coming down the hall way.

"Finn." She said surprised.

"Rachel where have you been?" He said pulling her in a hug. "I've been worried sick and I've been looking every where for you." He said concerned.

"I've been here Finn, I haven't gone anywhere." He looked confused. "I've been with Quinn. Her mother hasn't come in a while and Santana and Brittany come as much as they can, but I don't want her to be alone." She informed leading him back into Quinn's room.

"I was just in here and you weren't.."

"I had to use the rest room. I'm back Quinn." She sat down and smiled Finn.

"Rachel I haven't seen you all week, this can't be healthy, okay just come on home with me and we'll come see Quinn tomorrow for a bit."

"Finn if we leave no one will be here with her." Rachel said reaching out and grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Rachel."

"I'm staying."

**DAY 15**

Santana walked into Quinn's room carrying some take out and a salad. "Figured you'd still be here." She said looking at Rachel. "Go home and shower hobbit you smell like a rotten avocado." She said setting the food down.

"I do not." Rachel defended.

"I've got Quinn watch covered okay, I'll stay with her till her mom comes back." Santana smiled handing Rachel the salad. "Don't eat and drive." She said as Rachel took the salad and grabbed her keys. The tone that set in when the latina locked eye's on the keys stiffened Rachel.

"Of course." She said setting the Salad down. "I'll be back for it." Santana nodded and Rachel turned to walk out. "If it looks like she's looking around with her eye's closed, they say she's dreaming, they said that's good." Rachel informed before leaving.

**DAY 24**

Mercedes smiled as Rachel walked into Quinn's room. "Hi." she said looking over at the brunette.

"Any news?" Rachel said setting her keys in there normal spot. Mercedes shook her head.

"Nothing we didn't already know. Her vitals are fine, she's stopped dreaming... They don't know they don't know." She said standing up. Rachel nodded. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you two later." she smiled at both the girls and headed out.

"I think they just don't want to tell us anything yet." Rachel sighed pushing her hand through Quinn's hair. "Well, Finn broke up with me." She said looking over the blondes pale face. "He said I was spending to much unhealthy time in here." She smiled. "Maybe he's right. Noah's seeing a therapist, Santana scared of how sad Brittany gets every time they leave here...I don't think they'll becoming by as often anymore. You shouldn't blame yourself though... I don't blame you." Rachel leaned down and kissed the blondes forehand.

**DAY 32**

Rachel waited the entire day before heading back to the hospital, it was the first day in a month that she didn't spend at Quinn's bedside. She headed down the hall and walked into the blondes room. Judy had showed up a few days ago and the doctors had suggested pulling the plug. Quinn's body had began shutting down and they weren't sure how much longer she was going to make it by herself, they only thing they can do is hook up wires and the michens would be the only thing tying her to earth. Judy, told them when the time came, 'God was going to take her baby' and she was going to let him. Rachel walked into the blondes empty room and sat down.

"Hello Quinn." She didn't bother looking around she just stared at the blonde. "So yesterday...when I said...what I said... I wasn't...I miss you Quinn. I miss seeing you green eyes, and the way you smile... I miss that smug grin and the way you laugh... I don't want them to take you away... So what I said yesterday, what I told you before I left... I meant it... I think...no.. no I did I meant it. I'm in love with Quinn...I just didn't know it when it counted. I hope you understand that I can't come back tomorrow, or stay to night... I just, I had to tell you." She leaned over and kissed the blonde. She had to, or she'd regret it for the rest of her life. "Goodbye Quinn." With that she walked out.

**DAY 33**

"Miss. Fabray." Judy smiled weekly seeing the doctor at her daughters door.

"Hello." she said kindly. The smile on his face irritated the women the nerve of this man, her daughter was dying and he had the happiest smile in the world.

"Miss, Fabray we have some amazing news for you today." She looked at him confused.

"Mom?" She looked passed the doctor into Quinn's room to see her baby's green eyes staring right at her.

"Quinny?"

**[Well hope you like it, you wanna know what happens next I guess your going to have to read the next chapter, but be warned it may not star this couple.. :) ]**


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Santana stretched out across her bed taking a inhale of the scents around her. She rolled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. She wondered into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. "Of course." She muttered looking over the empty shelves. She tensed hearing a buzz but calmed after she realized it was just the phone. She crossed the room and picked it up. "Hey." She said in a sleepily tone.

"She woke up! Sanny, she woke up." Brittany' s happy tone made Santana's body buzz. She didn't question who she was talking about she didn't have to ask she knew who Britt's was talking about.

"I'll be over in ten, let me just puts some clothes on." Santana smiled.

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too."

Brittany hopped out of her bed and ran to put some pant's on, she left her cheerio's practice shirt on, (well Santana's shirt) and grabbed a pair of sweats. Quinn would forgive her for not dressing up. She just need to see her friends as soon as possible. She grabbed her coat and headed down the stairs. "Morning Sweetheart." Brittany smiled at her mother who was seated on the sofa watching TV

"Morning mom." she smiled taking a look at the screen to see a red head girl dragging herself through the mud. "Uh, mama what are you watching?" She asked confused.

"It's one of those celebrity survival shows." He mom said staring blankly at the TV "You seem happy today." Brittany's mother had taken into a count the last month and who little girl seemed to be sadder and sadder. "You're up late today as well." Brittany's brow knitted. "It's twelve a clock sweetie." She sighed.

"Yeah I just. I didn't wanna wake up this morning." She didn't want to wake up because today was suppose to be one of the worst days of her life. She was suppose to be losing one of her very best friends today. But some one up there wasn't going to let that happen someone up there saved Quinn.

"Yeah, but you did." Her mom smiled breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, Sanny's going to pick me up and we're gonna go see Quinn." Brittany smiled. "She woke up this morning." He mother smiled back.

"That's good, that's fantastic. He mother must have been praying none stop." Brittany nodded.

"We all were." She nodded.

"Of course." She looked away from the TV and at the girl in the door way with worried eyes. "I'm sorry dear, did you say Santana was coming?" Brittany nodded with a smile. "Um would like me to give you a ride, we don't need her going out of her way for you." Her mother stood up dusting small crumbs off her pajama pants.

"No it's okay mommy Sanny is already on her way." Her mom turned and cocked her head like a little kid.

"Are you sure?" She asked almost like a small child. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well..." The door bell rang and her mother turned confused. "A guessed?" She asked confused. Brittany watched her mother's confused face for a second before she heard Santana's voice.

"Hey, we going?" She smiled stepping in to the Pierce household.

"Well hello Santana." Mrs Pierce smiled seeing the familiar face of the Lopez girl.

"Morning." Santana smiled and walked into the living room with both blondes. She smiled as Brittany helped her mom sit down. "You should really start sleeping Mrs. P." The older blonde nodded than smirked.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead Santana, right now I've gotta wright a blog about this show." Brittany rolled her eyes and walked towards her lover, Santana smiled as Brittany entwined their fingers.

"We'll be back later." Brittany said pulling Santana towards the door.

"See you later, Mrs. P and catch some Zs." Santana called over her shoulder. Brittany smiled once they were outside in the sunlight. Santana looked over at that blonde and smirk seeing the overly loving look on Brittany's face.

"What?" She laughed as they walked towards the car. Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"I love you." She said leaning over to give her a kiss as the walked. Santana stopped to fully kiss the blonde, and Brittany leaned in deepening the kiss. "I love you." She said again just in case Santana didn't get the message. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany the rest of the way to the car.

Quinn sat in her hospital room silently watching the wind blow outside. Her mom had stay for like hour and than she had to leave, something about work and having to go. But she didn't really care, her mother wasn't who she wanted to see. She wanted to know who the hell the nurse had been speaking of earlier. She'd been awake for a few hours and the doctors had finally cleared out of her room. Her nurse had come in to check her fluids and was overly happy to see Quinn awake. She talked for a moment before asking where the cute brunette was at. Quinn was confused by the question and normally she'd ask but she passed it off as Santana.

"Well, well, well look who's feeling less sleeping all a sudden." Quinn smiled hearing Santana's voice. She looked towards the door way and there they were Santana and Brittany, hand in hand.

"Yeah well, I had this terrible nightmare about you." Quinn smirked and the couple walked all the way into the room.

"We're so glad you awake Q." Brittany hugged the other blonde happily and gently.

"Me too. B." She hugged the other blonde back. Brittany kissed the other blonde on the cheek and sat down in the seat beside her bed.

"We got scared for a while there Q." Quinn nodded pouting her lips and offering the Latina a hug. Santana looked away like she wasn't gonna hug her than smiled playfully moving towards the blonde. "Don't do that again." She said softly whispering into the girls ear. Quinn nodded softly.

"Can you eat and stuff?" Santana smiled and looked the blonde over.

"Don't let them convince you that they only have crappy food here." She joked. "I've been coming here and eating since I was 7 I know they've got good shit." Quinn smiled and ignored Santana.

"They said I should start on liquids, make sure my stomach is okay." Brittany nodded. "I guess I was um...I was shutting down?" She asked looking over at Santana for nodded. "But you came to see me, even through it all." Santana and Brittany both smiled taking in the smile they we're both terrified they'd never see again. "Hey Britt's could you do me a favor?" Quinn asked facing the other blonde. Brittany nodded confusedly. "Great, according to the doctor I'm going to be in here a while, cause of tests and my broken legs." She said looking at her casted legs.

"What do you want me to do?" Brittany asked confused.

"Could you just like, take a picture of outside for me, I know it's a weird request but."

"No I'll do it." Brittany smiled grabbing her purse and heading out of the room. Santana didn't care if the girl had been hit by a car she glared at Quinn.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed incisively.

"I'm sorry I just, Britt's a little jealous sometimes" Quinn smirked. Santana's brow knitted in confusion.

"You hitting on me Fabray?" Quinn laughed at Santana's smug grin.

"No, but um, I think the nurse might I mean her first question wasn't 'how feeling' or anything close to that it was. 'where's the cute brunette' so" Quinn wiggled her eye brows Santana smiled and stood up.

"Wrong brunette there Q." Quinn looked at her friend confused as Santana headed for the door. "I think you nurse was speak of your all night every night visitor." Santana didn't look back for the blondes confusion instead she headed out into the all and towards the stairs.

"Sanny?" Brittany walked out of the elevater with a smile.

"Hey, baby." Santana grinned was the blonde walked over to her.

"Are we leaving?" Santana nodded. "I didn't say bye to Q."

"It's okay, well come back. I just wanna go right now." Brittany nodded and locked their hands together.

"Did, she upset you?" Santana shook her head and pulled open the door for the blonde to enter the stairwell. "Did someone else?" Santana shook her head again. "Are you sure." Brittany tried to tug on the Latina's hand and get her to stop. But Santana continued walking pulling the other girl with her.

"I'm fine Britt." Santana snapped and instantly regretted it as the blondes eyes shook with sadness. "I'm sorry." Santana said finally stopping just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I didn't mean to.. I'm fine." She pulled the blonde closer until there didn't seem to be anymore space between them. "I just don't wanna see them." Brittany let go of Santana's hand. "I don't wanna see them." Santana huffed turning her head away from the blue eye that we're always her comfort. Brittany's where on Santana's face turning her back softly in seconds.

"Hey, it's okay, we saw your dad yesterday, an when they first brought Q in remember?" Santana nodded but she still refused to look into Brittany's baby blues. "It's okay." She pulled the Latina in closer and locked there lips. "Okay." She husked.

"Okay."

Santana could hear the light buzz of music in the kitchen as she came down the stairs, she skipped down the stairs happily toweling her hair dry. She could hear Brittany humming and as always it made things feel right, normal, good. she stopped at the bottom of the stairs not ready to go into the kitchen and stop the blonde from whatever it was she was doing, at the moment. A thump through her off and she spun on her heels to face the living room. "Oh its just you." She kneeled down. "come here." The little lab hurtled himself across the living room floor and into Santana's arms licking as much of her faces as he could get as she pulled away from him. Brittany had brought Oliver over a week before Quinn's accident and the little dog had been eating everything Santana owned since he showed up. If the Latina did a quarter of the things the animal made her want to do, she'd be the worst case of animal cruelty in the history of earth. To be quite honest though Santana liked him, he was a pain but knowing she wasn't always alone in her house was nice. She stood up and dusted the dog hairs off her jeans.

Brittany could hear Santana talking to the dog in the living room and she smiled with some satisfaction. "Told you she'd like him." She smiled pushing the multicolored cat off the counter. "And you know better than to sit on the counter." The feline meowed from the floor. "don't be silly, I know she still love you." The cat meowed again and Brittany smiled. "Just as I said." She laughed setting a bowl of cat food on the floor. "There. Now stay down there." Brittany giggled. Kalven meowed again and Brittany ignored him. She grabbed two dishes so she could plate the meal she'd made for her and Santana. She started humming to the radio as Santana walked in with Oliver at her heels. Brittany smiled and Santana returned it. "Oh, Sanny I saw this cute little kitty yesterday and I was thinking..." Santana put her hand up looking down at the dog for a second.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he sniffed the ground around her feet. He looked up puzzled and she shook her head. "You we're saying." She smiled. Brittany grabbed their food and motioned for Santana to follow her to the table. She followed and the blonde talked.

"I saw this cute little kitty and I was think, you know if it's a little to quite here." Santana smiled sitting down with the blonde.

"Britt's too quite, this house is now home to four rabbits, three cats, two dogs, six gold fish and a set of lovebirds. It's never to quiet here. Besides anymore animals and the people around are going to think I'm starting a petshop." Santana joked. Brittany smiled and Santana looked at the meal in front of her. "B what are we eating?" She asked poking the meat on her plate.

"Eat it and I'll tell you." Brittany challenged with a smile as she took a bite of her own. Santana smiled as mimicked the blondes actions.

Brittany woke up to the sound of Santana's door looked over to find Santana sound asleep, she smiled and slid out of the bed. It was only eight witch brought a wider smiled to the blondes lips. She grabbed one of Santana's big t-shirts and slipped out of the room. Oliver and Milly were asleep on at the top of the stairs the golden retriever and baby black lab both took up half of the walk way. "Move over." She said sweetly as she nudged them with her bare foot. Milly made a huffing sound and both dogs inched over. Brittany continued down the stairs and passed the living room to the front door, Kayla and Kalven were laying along the back of sofa and the last kitten was purring around her feet. "Candy cane, go to sleep with the other kitties." Brittany said pushing the kitten with her leg. She pulled open the door to see Rachel, in her Rachel Berry skirt and her dreadful little was facing away from the door and Brittany only saw her back."Rachel?" The little diva jumped and spun around, she smiled widely and moved forwards.

"May I come in?" She asked happily. Brittany looked around the inside of the house and than back at the diva.

"Ah... I don't..."

"Thank you." Rachel pushed past the blonde and inside, she reached out and flicked the lights on as she came in.

"How did you know where the lights are?" Brittany asked confused. Rachel ignored the question and walked into the living room with a smile. Kayla and Kalven woke up long enough to take note of the girl but drifted off soon after. Candy cane on the other hand meowed and jumped on to the diva's lap and purred pushing his head into her open palms.

"Hello." She smiled pulling the kitten close and scratching him behind the ears.

"Rachel, is there a reason your.."

"Were you sleeping?" Rachel asked cutting Brittany off. Brittany looked taken back by the comment, but after a second she nodded.

"Yeah, San and I get tied after sometime."

"Okay didn't need to know that." Rachel said quickly setting the cat off to the side and standing up.

"You asked." Brittany said blankly. Rachel nodded but she seemed distant and distracted."You didn't answer the question. Why are you here?" Brittany asked. "Not that I mind, but if Sanny wakes up and I don't have reason for why Rachel Berry is standing in her living room." Rachel nodded.

"Of course, it's just...Quinn." Rachel said confused.

"Oh, yeah we thought you'd a heard by now you know. We figured you got told before us." Brittany smiled. "It's great isn't that she's up." Rachel nodded.

"Of course, I'm very happy as everyone must be." Rachel smiled warmly. "But um, have you and Santana..."

"We went to see her this morning." Brittany smiled.

"Oh, well...did she...She didn't say anything did she?" Brittany looked at her confused.

"She said a lot of things, if you really wanna know don't you think you should go see her?" Both girls turned towards the stairs where Santana stood in a shirt far shorter than the one Brittany wore and her underwear. Brittany looked guilty and Rachel a little more than panicked. "You should go." Santana hissed moving into the living room.

"I, I didn't mean to intrude, I just.. I was informed of Quinn's waking and..."

"You should go see her." Santana leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Or can you not go now that she's up." Brittany stayed in her spot staring at the floor.

"I.."

"Go. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Rachel nodded and headed for the door. Santana waited till she heard the door click shut before she walked over to Brittany.

"I didn't know what she wanted, I just thought." Santana's brow knitted and she took Brittany's hands in her own.

"Hey, I'm not mad." She said sweetly. Brittany looked up into softy brown orbs. " I'm not mad, I was a little scared when I woke up and you weren't laying there with me, but not mad." Santana pulled the blonde into her laying light kissed on her neck. Only a year ago and this wouldn't be happening. Santana would like to say that even when they were pretending that it wasn't cheating, that it was different cause the piping was different that she treated Brittany good. She'd love to say that she told the blonde how much she meant and that she was smart and perfect but she hadn't. She didn't know how to back then, she couldn't, the idea wasn't even wished it was but it just wasn't. Most people liked to believe she didn't say anything because of reputation, but that wasn't it. Santana loved Brittany than, now, always but she was alone. Her parents love her, she' was there princess and they made sure she had everything she'd ever need. The food, the money, the once a year invite to bring your daughter to work day. She loved them as much as you can love someone who's never there. More than anything they irritated her, they never called, they never came home, they weren't there on birthdays or home for the holidays it was always Santana alone by herself. It wasn't like they tried to leave her lonesome, they'd sent a nanny not so long back to watch her, make sure Santana wasn't always so lonely. It didn't work out like that though Santana was mean when she was lonely. And so she pushed most people away the nanny and Brittany. But Brittany wasn't like the others. Brittany just wouldn't leave Santana alone, she showed up at Santana's house with Kayla first, a little white fluffy ball. Santana tried to say no but Brittany insisted. "Who's Lord Tubbingtons going to play with when I bring him over if you don't keep her?" After begging like that Santana had to say yes to the six gold fish were next. After cheerio's practice on day Brittany saw them in pet store and bought one, she than convinced Santana that it couldn't live alone so she'd have to buy another, and then a third fish because Quinn was with them and it was rude to buy two fish and not get on for Quinn then the forth one because Quinn's fish would be alone. A fifth one because he was a cute and the sixth cause he'd need a friend as well. After a while it was Brittany staying instead of the animals and after a while it was Brittany Santana started falling in love with. Santana fought the feelings as tried beating them down and pushing them away, but she lost. And she fell and she'd never go back.

"Your really not mad about me letting Rachel in the house?" Brittany asked as soon as they were snuggled up together and back in bed.

"I'm not mad baby, believe me." Brittany smiled snuggling into Santana.

"It's just I know how you don't really like people in the house to long, after what happened with Tina." Brittany's words came out slowly, as if she was on guard about what she was saying.

"It's okay, I don't think Berry was in her long enough to notice the empty house." Santana's voice deadpanned and Brittany squeezed her softly.

"I'm here." She spoke sweetly and it was enough. It was enough because Santana could feel her, Santana could see her, and hold her and it was enough. Brittany didn't get how so many people could say horrible things about Santana, how so many people could call her names and actually believe the Latina was heartless. When something so little as empty house could send the girl into a days worth of crying. She hated it, it was like people saw Santana as a monster, and because of that Brittany saw people as monsters.

Mike yawned rubbing his eyes softly as he waited for Brittany. "Hey there Chang." He looked up to see his second favorite couple in the world walking towards him.

"Hi Santana, Hi Brittany." He stood up and the back of his head sleepily. He smiled giving both girls a hug. "So you ready to practice?" He asked Brittany happily.

"As always." Santana muttered looking off towards the Lima Bean. "B I'm going to walk around for a while, I'll be back by lunch." Brittany nodded and they parted with a kiss. "Later Chang." He nodded and waved happily.

"Later Santana." Brittany turn and smiled at him kindly.

"Shall we?" She asked pointing to the dance studio in front of them. He nodded. After they were changed and warmed up the dance partners began to practice as they always did on Sundays.

"Santana seemed super awake this morning." Mike said as her dipped the blonde.

"Yeah, we went to bed kinda early." Brittany smiled. "Like eight or nine."

"On a Friday." Mike laughed he spun Brittany lightly out and than back in.

"Yeah, I know usually we go out or find something to do around the house that keeps us up for hours. But last night we just, we just laid there together wrapped in one and others arms, it was perfect. It was just..hmm" Mike smiled lifting the blonde in the air momentarily. Brittany smiled herself just thinking about the night before.

"I feel like that sometimes, Tina and I..." He smiled to himself warmly and for once Brittany knew just how he felt why he couldn't continue the sentence. It was because there was no way to finish it, there is not a way to explain the way someone you really loves make you feel, it's more than butterfly and bubbles in your tummy, more than a longing to keep them safe, when you love someone it's so hard to even explain the most perfect moment with them. It's beyond words. It's beyond always wanting to defend them when someone insults them, more than needing to hold them when they were in pain. If love was what Brittany had for Santana and she was more than positive that's so than love had no word invented to explain the feeling.

"Don't you think that it's a little much?" Mike asked taking the water bottle Brittany was offering.

"No, I think she'll like it." Brittany smiled taking a drink of her own water. Mike nodded.

"You do know her better than anyone else, but I mean..."

"You don't think she'll like it?" Brittany asked softly. Mike shook his head hearing the hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't mean that she's going to hate it BP I just I mean are you ready to redo your room?" Mike asked softly.

"Sanny makes me feel at home in her home, the whole place is ours. But sometimes, here parentals come home and Sanny...She just don't wanna be there." She paused taking another drink. Mike nodded for her to continue. "I just want my room to feel like home to her."

"I think just having you there makes it feel like home BP." Mike set his bottle down and smiled at the blonde.

"I know that." Brittany smiled. "It's just, I feel like...With Sanny sometimes... she still knocks on my door and calls mom Mrs.P, I feel like it would make her see that she's home when she's there when she's with me, I tell her all the time and she tells me that home is where she can hold me, but I want her to see that I want her everywhere with me. Her home, my home...anywhere is our home." Brittany smile widened. "That we can make anywhere, in any town or city or state, or country, our home." Mike smiled pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Okay than, I'll round up some of the boys, Kurt and Tina for the style help and will be over later." Mike smiled kissing the blonde on the temple.

"You hitting on my girl?" Santana joked coming through the studio doors with a smile. Brittany stood up and pushed herself into Santana's arms she locked her arms around the Latina's waste and Santana slide her arms around the the blondes neck as if they were going to slow dance.

"Even if I was she'll always be yours." Mike smiled standing up.

"Hi." Brittany smiled giving her a chaste kiss.

"Hi." Santana smiled giving the blonde kiss of her own. "You two ready for lunch?" She asked looking over at the Asian boy. Mike nodded grabbing his and Brittany's water bottles. "You ready?" She asked just loud enough for Brittany. The blonde gave her another kiss before nodding happily. "Go change." Santana smiled letting the other girl go, but not before giving her another quick loving kiss.

Kurt looked around Brittany's room with a smile. "Although the Eton blue was nice, I think this Oxford Blue is a much better mix of you and Santana." He said running his hand over the freshly dried paint.

"I agree, and this new paint smell is always the best smell." Tina smiled pushing the boy playfully.

"I'm super thankful you too help, but why is it that your still here, I mean we've been done for like three hours." Brittany said from her spot on the bed.

"Why Brittany we are here because we love you." Kurt said pulling Tina with him towards the blonde.

"Plus we wanted to make sure you were positive about this." Tina smiled.

"Sure about what?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well its just..." Tina started slowly. "Sometimes S-Sant-tana she, she can b-be a little."

"A bitch." Kurt cut in. "I mean we know she love you and all, it's just you know... We don't know, and you don't know how she's going to take the room change." Tina nodded her agreement with the boy. "We don't want her to get up set and, say something that..."

"You don't know her." Brittany cut them off. She stood up off her bed and glared at her 'friends' "You don't know anything about Santana." Tina looked over at Kurt for encouragement to not be terrified but found none.

"Brittany." Kurt tried.

"No, I sit back and I keep silent but I won't do it here. This is my home, Santana's home and you can't come in here and tell me she's a monster, and a bitch!" Kurt and Tina both felt themselves grow even smaller as the blonde fumed. "I know Santana and she'll love this because she loves me, and if your gonna call her names and doubt her than you can get the hell out." She pointed towards the door.

"Britt.." Tina started.

"Out!" She yelled. Kurt nodded taking the Asian girls hand and pulling her out of the room. He'd never heard such anger in Brittany's voice, it was as if she'd left her body and the strong will of Santana cut him down to the bone. They shuffled out the door and down the stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom floor they each felt there blood run cold. Santana's eyes made Brittany's look as sweet as ever.

"Hi." Kurt managed to blurt.

"I think she told you to get out." Tina nodded and pulled out of Kurt's tight grip to rush out of the house. Kurt on the other hand stood in his spot unable to move.

"Santana, we didn't..." He started, he wanted to explain, they didn't mean what they said in a bad way they were both just concerned.

"You didn't?" She question with a smooth blood stopping tone.

"We...what did you hear?" He asked confused.

"I heard her yell 'out', why is there more that you need to feel me in on." He shook his head and headed out the door. Santana rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. Lord Tubbingtons was sleeping at the top of the stairs, but as soon as the Latina reached the top step her got up and trusted his heavy body towards her. She leaned down and swooped the large cat up. "Come on fatso, your momma is crying." He meowed and Santana shushed him softly. She slid into Brittany's room and found the blonde laying face down on her bed. She slid towards the blonde and sat the large cat on the bed by Brittany's feet.

"Go, away Lord Tubbington's." The blonde muttered against her pillow. He began to purr and rub against the blonde moving towards her face. "Nooo." she whined softly. Santana followed the cat slowly, beside the other girl. Brittany felt the bed dip and assumed it was from Lord Tubbington's laying down. "Go." She cried softly. Santana laid beside the and pushed the cat away softly. "Lord T?" Brittany asked looking up slowly.

"Hey." Santana smiled pushing blonde strands behind Brittany's ear softly.

"Hey." She sniffed.

"I love the room." Santana smiled not looking away from the blonde.

"Really?" Brittany rubbed tears from her eyes.

"Really." Santana smiled moving closer to the blonde. Brittany shifted to face the Latina while a pouty smile.

"Really." She asked again this time playfully. Santana slipped her hands around Brittany's waste and pulled her in.

"Really." She smiled pressing her forehead against the blondes softly. "Almost as much as I love you." Brittany smiled leaning her into Santana warmly. The large cat squeezed himself in between the girls and purred loudly. Brittany scratched him behind the ears and kissed him for being so mean seconds before, he responded by jumping off the bed and running down the hall. Most people would find that mean, rude even, but Brittany smiled and yelled that you after him. Santana knew that smiled.

"He's so happy his exercising." Brittany grinned.

"That cat is a beast." Santana laughed.

**(Hope you all like it, next chapter another couple another story and some more insight on whats going on with our sleeping Beauty ^_^)**


	3. The Little Mermaid

**(okay so this chapter might be a little hard to follow tell me if you get lost and I need to fix my crap! Just do it nicely please anyway, I do not own Glee or the songs infact the two songs that are mentioned in this chapter are**

**I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie **

**Together Again by Evanescence **

**so recap don't own anything, have fun reading, let me know if I'm a terrible writter.)**

Mike had a habit of leaving his bed room door cracked when he went to bed, it's not like its a bad thing but thats why he wakes everymorning to his mothers little puppy licking his face.  
>"Ugh, get out of here you little..ugh." he smiled and rolled over as the dog refused to stop his licking attack. "Come on Jakie knock it off." Mike laughed pushing the puppy away. "I mean it." He chuckled as the pup snuggled up into the boys face. He wrapped him up in his arms and stood up, moving to the hall to put the dog down out of the room. "i'll be out later." He smiled shuting the door and trying not to laugh to himself. After he was changed and ready for school he headed down hall to the kitchen.<br>"Goodmorning." His mother smiled.  
>"Morning." He smiled back.<br>"You all ready?" She asked sliding him a plate of food.  
>"Yeah, but I can't eat." Mike smiled grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate. "I have to go and get to school early there's some kind of Glee meeting this morning." He said grabbing a glass of juice and chugging it down. "I love you, I'll see you later." He smiled kissing his mom on the temple and grabbing another piece of bacon.<br>"I love you too." His mom smiled as he headed out the door. "Have a good day!" she yelled before the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Mike hurried down the hallway he'd left early but still somehow manged to be late for Glee club. He almost slipped coming through the door but he cought himself on the book shelf. "Sorry." he smiled up at his class mates, "I'm sorta late." He said clamly.<br>"It's okay, come sit down Mike." Mr shuester smiled. Mike nodded and crossed the room sitting down next to Tina. "Okay, now that everyone is here." He grinned. "We'd like to welcome back, Quinn Fabray." Mr Shue jestered towards the door, where Quinn Fabray seated calmly in a wheel chair rolled herself into the room. Santana and Brittany where the first to stand on the feet and rush to the girl with excitment and one by one the glee clubbers jumped to thier feet and cheered.

* * *

><p>After glee club cleared out Mike headed to his locker for his math book. He made it half way down the hall when he heard something that turned his insides.<br>"Look Hummel I know what you did to Dave, he wouldn't have just switched schools you gayed up my bestfriend and I can't let you do it to another inoccent person." Mike turned on his heels towards the large football player and Kurt. He'd stood by too many times letting Kurt get picked on.  
>"Hey, leave him alone." Mike spoke, his voice firm.<br>"Stay out of this Chang." The bigger boy scoffed not looking away from Kurt.  
>"I mean it Azimio. Let him go." Mike threatened moving closer.<br>"Or what." The boy smirked taking his hands off of Kurt and turning to Mike, "You gonna go all Jakie Chan on my ass." He laughed. Mike didn't say anything.  
>"Go, Kurt." Mike said looking past the bigger boy.<br>"No," Azimio growled gripping Kurts shirt again. "You move and I'll.." Mike moved forwards grabbing the boy by the shoulder like he was holding Kurt. The shock of Mike pulling Azimio made the boy remove his hand from Kurt. The smaller boy took the chance to move away and Azimio balled his fist and swung at the Asian. Mike dodge the first hit but not the seconds and within moments the boys were rolling on the floor fist swinging wide.  
>"Mike." Tina yelled from across the hall rushing to the fight.<br>Azimio sat on top of the boy pounding down wards. Mike coverd his ribs, he could deal with a messed up face but his body and his legs were his life. Santana and Brittany came running down the hall with Tina, and as soon as she was close enough Santana clocked Azimio over the head with her Cherrios back-pack. The lagre boy slumped over and Mike shook his head.  
>"What the hell did you have in there?" Mike laughed as the Latina helped him up.<br>"Some books that feel like bricks" The girl joked.  
>"Are you crazy?" Tina almost yelled.<br>"Thank you." Kurt cut the girl off and wrapped Mike in a hug. "Thank you."  
>"No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Mike smiled.<br>"Oh yeah you did major..." Tina jumped as Mike pushed her out of the way and stepped in front of Santana taking a heavy fist to the face from Azimio.  
>"What the hell." Santana yelled. "You were going to hit me in the back of the head that hard!" She screamed.<br>"Whats wrong with you!" Tina screamed from her knees on the floor, where Mike laid sprawled out. "Mike." the girl's eyes were full of tears while she waited for the boy to responded to her.  
>"I...I didn't.." Azimio stuttred stepping back. "I didn't do it you can't prove I did it." He said weakly.<br>"Can't prove you did it the hall is full of people." Santana snapped.  
>"Plus." Azimio spun around at Finn's voice, the boy smiled. "I totaly thought seeing Santana knocking you out was youtube material." The boy smirked his phone still capturing every second. "you know."<br>"Very smart and very insencitive thing you did there Finn." Kurt muttred. The boy just smiled.  
>"He's fine though." Azimio stuttered, "Right, I mean I didn't hit him that hard, right?"<br>"you better hope not." The chills hit Tina hearing Sue's voice above her.  
>"come on Mike... Wake up.. be okay." Tina felt her body begain to shake "Come on Mike."<p>

* * *

><p>Mike woke up in a warm room. "Oh , Michael." his mother crossed the room towards him a smile rushing to her face. "Hi." She grinned<br>"Mom." He felt like he'd just jumped off a eight story building and landed on his head. She smiled even wider. "What happened?" he asked feeling dizzy.  
>"You got hit in the head pretty hard." Mike nodded he'd assumed that much.<br>"Doing what?" Mike asked rubbing his face  
>"Fighting." His dad's voice filled the room. "And normally I would be lecturing you, but I'm actually very, very proud of you son."<br>"Right." Mike smiled.  
>"Standing up for your friends. I know I raised you right." He smiled.<br>"You don't remember?" His mother asked the worry filling her voice.  
>"I'm sure it's temporary." His father smiled.<br>"Right." His mother pushed grinned as Mike himself up.  
>"Right." His father smiled and ushered his mother out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Tina shifted in her seat she couldn't stop worring about Mike. His mother had convinced her to go to school but after a week of non stop singing to the sleeping boy she'd lost her voice.<br>"Tina." She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Mr Shuester's voice. "Thats right." He smiled."the solo is yours this week." The man smiled. Tina shook her head and the man's brow nited in confusion.  
>"Tina can't." Brittany spoke up behind the girl. "The little elves that still my jewlrey stold her voice, to be hounest I think it was the fat one." She said the last part more to Tina than the man.<br>"Tina you lost your voice?" The man asked confused.  
>"She's spent the last week at Mikes." Santana said shaking her head.<br>"Well... um." The man shook his head. "um Mercedes?" He asked unsure of himself. Tina sighed. She'd been working for that solo for months.  
>"That's not fare." Rachel piped up, it was actually the first time in days that the girl talked. "Tina's been working for that, solo. I mean you can't just... She..." Everyones eyes were on the small diva, and she shook her head. "It's just not fair." She said crossing her arms. Santana nodded.<br>"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but I agree with Rachel."  
>"Me too." Quinn said from down in the front. Tina smiled at the brunettes and the blonde.<br>"Me too, I ain't taking the solo." Mercedes said.  
>"None of us will." Sugar grinned smilling at the Asian girl. "Right?" She asked looking over at Santana and Brittany.<br>"Right." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Tina smiled silently thanked the girls as they exited the choir room.<br>"Look whose up." Brittany smiled. Tina spun around to see Mike at his locker.  
>"Come on B." Santana smiled pulling her girlfriend in the oposite direction. Tina waved and headed over to Mike. She stepped up on her tippy toes and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled.<br>"Hi." He said kindly. Tina waved a silent hello. "It's Tina right?" He asked unknowingly. The girl smiled, a little confused. What was Mike playing at. "Look, I'm sorry." He smiled. "I uh, I remember names, at this point, but not so much faces." Tina felt her heart sink. She gave the boy a pleading look before he could turn and leave. _you don't remember me!_ her eyes begged.  
>"Sorry." He said silently. "I can't even remember this." he said pointing at the lock on his tan locker. Tina pushed past him lightly and spun the lock around. With a pop it opened and she looked at the boy with the same pleading eyes. "Wow, thanks." he grinned. "We're friends, right?" He smiled. Tina nodded it was all she could do. Mike grinned. "Do you not talk?" He asked. She shook her head and pointed at her throat. He nodded but she could tell he was confused. And why wouldn't he be. Damn if only she could talk. Mike smiled. "Well I have to go. Later Tina.." Tina didn't move, she just couldn't. Mike didn't know her, he wasn't even sure her name was Tina. Was this a dream some kind of terrible nightmare.<br>"Tina?" Tina spun around to face Blaine looking at her with those always worried eyes. "Are you okay?" She shook her head.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. She looked around, and than shook her head. "Oh here." he pulled out a pen and paper. "I was never that good at games." he smiled.<br>**Mike doesn't know me.**  
>She wrote quicky flipped the paper so Blaine could see. "Oh..." he said shaking his head. "Well I'm sure he'll..."<br>**Last week I saw Jenna Kale taking to him, she asked him out, if he dosen't remember me she'll do it again, and he'll say yes.  
><strong>"You don't know that." Blaine said calmy. "He loves you Tina, it's just he got hit really, really hard. You don't have to worry." he smiled. "Beside, I'm sure if you told him who you are..." He stopped taking as the girl shook her head violently. "What do you mean no?"He asked confused.  
><strong>If I tell Mike that we're together and he dosen't remember than he'll feel like he has to be with me.<br>**"Oh...right." He nodded. "Right so, you don't.." She nodded. "An you don't want us.." She nodded again and he nodded back. "Okay...Yeah, I mean I'm sure he'll...Yeah he'll remember in no time and it won't even matter

Three Day's later.

"This is bullshit." Santana hissed. Tina stared at her feet, she could feel her heart tearing itself apart.  
>"We can't do anything, not unless...Tina?" Blaine sat down next to the girl softly putting his hand on her thigh. "Tina... if you tell him the truth." She shook her head.<br>"She's not going to do it." Santana said sharply. "I don't blame her, you have to know that someone is there because they love you not becasue you tell them that your the love of their life." Santana said shaking her head.  
>"But we can't let him keep seeing Jenna." Quinn said sharply. "It's not right, he might not know it but he's sort of cheeting on Tina."<br>"Can we not talk about Tina like she's not sitting right there." Rachel said sharply from the back of the room.  
>"Sorry." Quinn said looking at the Asian girl.<br>**It's okay.** she scribbled. **and thank you Rachel** she smiled up at the small diva. Rachel smiled back and made brief eye contact with a certain blonde before blushing wildly and looking away.  
>"Look we have to do something." Santana said coldy.<br>"Santana you don't have to help if you don't want to." Artie said sharply  
>"Britt's been trying to talk to Mike for the last two days and everytime she gets within ten feet of him, that bitch pops up and drags him off. We all know I'm selfish. I'm in this for Britt. What about you wheels?"<br>"I.." He looked over at Sugar, and then quickly back at the latina."I just want to help."  
>"We all do." Blaine said softly.<br>"I have an idea," Kurt smiled. "If you can't tell him your his girlfriend. Why don't you show him?" Santana rolled her eyes and the boy smiled. "I mean it, if we swiped Santana's memory clean all you'd have to do was leave her in a room with Brittany for three minutes and they'd be making out by the time the second minute mark hit."  
>"It's true." Santana shrugged.<br>"And why, because they're true love. Just like Mike and Tina, or me and Blaine." He smiled. Blaine smiled back.  
>"So all we have to do is get them to interact and we don't have a problem." Mercedes smiled.<br>"Yeah and if they kiss all his memorys will come rushing back." Sam joked. "This isn't a disney movie." He laughed  
>"What if that works?" Rory asked, and everyone's attention turned the Irish kid. Most of the club trying not to laugh. "I mean there's this study, we talked about it in Health last week."<br>"Wait." Kurt nodded. "He's right there was some study where scientist did a test on a small number of people. You know how sometime when people lose their memory you put them in a fimilar enviorment."  
>"Yeah, exposion thearapy." Rachel nodded.<br>"Right, they found that in cases where the spouses were forgotten, or the family they had to put the subjects into a sort of roll. If they forgot about kids, they played daddy for a day and little things came back. Like playing house." Blaine nodded.  
>"So if Mike and Tina kiss maybe it'll trigger a memory." Blaine smiled.<br>"Right." Kurt grinned. The glee club turned to face poor little Tina.  
>"What do you say?" They all grinned.<br>**I say your all insane  
><strong>"but?" Quinn smiled.  
><strong>Mike is all I have, I'd do anything to have him back.<br>**"then we are a go." Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>Mike still didn't remember much around lunch on his first day back he ran into Jenna. He didn't really remember her. He couldn't even think of a name, and after she told him all about there relationship he felt terrible. How could he forget his own girlfriend? He rembered his friends and Glee club, Mr shue and even a few killer dance moves but he didn't remember his own girlfriend. He shook his head, man was he a terrible boyfriend.<br>"Hi Mike." The boy jumped, at the sweet voice beside him.  
>"Hi Brittany." He remembered little about the blonde, he knows they dated Jenna told him that, and they both danced once, Brittany continued while he stopped to focuse on his work for his life as a doctor."Whats up?" He asked kindly.<br>"Um.. We haven't danced since last week an I mean I know we're good. But I thought we were going to enter that dance troop next week an we can't do that if we don't finish our dance." The blonde said simply.  
>"Oh...Uh.." Mike raked his brain. <em>Dance troop?<em> "Um Brittany I'm not dancing anymore. I have other things I have to worry about. I'm sorry." the blonde looked confused.  
>"but..."<br>"Sorry." He smiled.  
>"mike.."<br>"It's actually Michael, I have to start growing up, it's sinor year." He smiled.  
>"Michael." Mike turned to see Jenna "Oh, hello...Sarah?"<br>"It's Brittany." The blonde's asparity dripped off the end of her sentance.  
>"Right." The shorter girl smiled.<br>"Well, I'll see you later." Mike smiled. And he and Jenna left.  
>"What did she want?" Jenna asked as they aproched his locker.<br>"Something about dancing." He said fiddiling with his lock.  
>"Are you going to open that anytime soon?" She huffed.<br>"Sorry." He said quickly." I'm still having trouble rembering the combo." He turned to face her. "Do you know it?" He asked.  
>"Why the hell would I know it?" She snapped.<br>"Sorry." He said. After a few minutes he some how managed to spin the right combo. But something was bothering him. Jenna didn't seem to know that much about him. And his friends didn't seem to like her at all. Maybe... No, that was crazy there was no way she was lying to him.

* * *

><p>Tina shook her head. Those Gleeks were crazy, and even if she wanted to there was no way for her to get within 30 feet of Mike. Not with Jenna around that girl was crazy. Totally...<br>"Ugh." Tina slapped straight into a chest she knew all to well. "Sorry." Mike smiled down at the girl. "Oh, hey Tina." He smiled. Tina opend her mouth and remembered that wouldn't be getting her anywhere, she quickly pulled out her note book and pen and Mike waited.  
><strong>hello mike<strong> She scribbled and held it up in his view.  
>"Oh, that's better than noddes and head shakes." He joked.<br>**much **she agreed. **what are you doing here, i didn't see you in glee club** Tina held up her note book.  
>"Oh, yeah, I kind of..quit and I'm here to take a make up test for the math, I guess I missed a pretty big one." She nodded.<br>**why quit club?**  
>"Oh, I just have so many other things to worry about."<br>**that wasn't a problem before. **she cut him off.  
>"It wasn't?" Jenna had told him he'd been struggling for a while.<br>**no  
><strong>"huh, well it's kind a problem now, so.."  
><strong>you're going to keep dancing though! <strong> mike shook his head.  
>"No I gave that up, it was just a hobby really." Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing a hobby! Dancing was their passion, she'd met Mike through dance, he loved dance.<br>**NO you can't stop, you're amazing! ** He smiled.  
>"You really think?" she nodded. "Well thanks." He smiled. Mike couldn't explaine it but there was something about Tina that felt safe and natural. "I wish I had time." He smiled.<br>**What about brittany?  
><strong>"Huh?"  
><strong>she's your dance partner what is she going to do with out you?<br>**"I-"  
>"Michael." Jenna's voice caught the boy off gurd, and he spun to face her swiftly.<br>"Oh."  
>"Who are you talking to?" She asked confused.<br>"Tin..."He turned to point at the girl but she was gone... "She was right.."  
>"Who?"<br>"No one.."

* * *

><p>Mike drove slowly, something just didn't feel right. Why didn't he remember her. She's right there in his passangers seat, talking about some date, a date he doesn't remember. The radio's on a low hum and he feels his heart skip a beat. He knows this song. From where?<br>_"__I held my toung as she told me son fear is the heart of love. So I never went back."_  
>"And than you."<br>"Shh." Mike cut the girl off and her face almost turned red.  
>"Shh? Who the." she grew redder each time he cut her off.<br>"Jenna quiet." He hissed turning up the radio.  
><em>"<em>_you and me have seen everything to see."  
><em>"Micheal?" she yelled smaking his arm. "Pay attentoin to me."  
><em>"<em>_If there's no one beside you when your soul in barks, than I'll follow you into the dark."  
><em>"Someone.." He looked over at the girl. "Do you know this song?" He asked a serious expression he'd never used before on his face.  
>"No." She said sharply. "Why?" He slowed the car down and pulled over.<br>"You don't know this song?" He asked.  
>"No.." She growled he shook his head.<br>"Someone sang me this song." He said quickly. "Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>Tina laid on her bed staring at the celling, she couldn't even express what was wrong with her, she had to settle for sad music. She knew just what the song playing was saying, how the singer must have felt when he wrote it, her heart was an empty room. Maybe she should just move on, Artie was single again. She was happy with him. She shook her head. Happy, she'd be settling, Mike made her... ha she didn't even have a word for how Mike made her feel or Michael as Jenna had changed the boy whole life, no dance. What the hell was wrong with her.<br>"Tina?" The girl shot up and look at the door where here mother stood. "Someone's at the door for you." She said with a smile. The girl pulled herself for the bed and slumped down the hall to the front door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the boy.  
>"Hi." Mike smiled. She waved and smiled.<br>"I.. I felt like dancing, so I went to Brittany's but, she said she was busy and I should come ask you." He smiled Tina nodded.  
>"Come on in Mike." Tina's mother smiled form the kitchen.<br>"Thank you." He smiled stepping in the house and closing the door. Tina grabbed the note pad by the phone.  
><strong>Where is Jenna? <strong>she handed the note pad and it took him a moment to read.  
>"She had work." He said handing her the pad back.<br>**Did you have a specific dance?  
><strong>"Um no..hey this is kind of an off topic question but, is Brittany mad at me?" He asked. Tina shook her head and kind of shrugged.  
><strong>why?<br>**"She didn't seem very happy to see me." He said.  
><strong>She's been made at Kurt and I for weeks we really up set her<strong> she started writting**I told you about** but scratched it out** we kind of up set her  
><strong>Mike looked over the note pad and zoomed in on the scratched out words. "You told me?" he asked.  
><strong>Before<br>**"We were pretty good frineds huh?" Tina nodded  
><strong>yeah.<br>**"I thought so my parents asked about you, and you knew my combo. witch I'm still having trouble with." Tina smiled.  
><strong>you wanna go dance now? <strong>He nodded.  
>"Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Mike laughed feeling his cheeks burn red. <strong>Not that easy is it? <strong> Tina mocked.  
>"Hey, in my defence you made it look super easy." He smiled standing up and rubbing his butt. "That really hurt." He smiled.<br>**I told you, you have to have the right moves** Tina smirked.  
>"I guess." Mikes put his hands over his belly as it made a loud grumbling noise.<br>**Are you hungry?** Tina smiled. He nodded.  
>"A little."<br>**Come on** She grinned walking towards the kitchen. Mike followed,and jumped when his phone vibrated. He looked at it confused, finding himself staring at a message from Kurt.  
><em><strong>Hello Mike, it is Kurt I was hoping that you could do me a favor an run by Tina's she has something I really need to pick up today she'll know what it is. Could you pick it up for me? -kurt<br>**_Mike looked at his phone confused but sent the boy a quick reply.  
><em><strong>At<strong>_ **_T_****_ina's already do u need it now? -MChang_**

he shoved his phone in his pocket and continued to the kitchen.  
><strong>We have some left over Curry, I thought I'd heat some up? <strong>Tina smiled Mike nodded.  
>"What kind?" <strong><br>Your favorite **He smiled and shook his head when his phone vibrated again.  
><em><strong>Actually you know what I already picked up crazy me, go a head and do what you are doing, oh and Mike. Don't be afraid to act on feelings -kurt<strong>_

Mike looked at the phone confused and didn't snapp back until he heard a beep. He smiled as Tina slid him a bowl of curry. He smiled. "This is my faovrite." Tina nodded taking a spoon full into her mouth.  
><strong>Do you wanna watch something while we eat?<br>**"Yeah sure... I think.." Tina clicked the T.V on and flicked to 140 a tv station that played older musical. An American in Paris filled the room and Mike smiked. "That this is on he said sitting down.  
><strong>It's the best movie ever.<strong> Tina smiled. Mike smiled back.  
>"I think so too."<p>

* * *

><p>Tina couldn't believe this, there he was laughing and smiling and calling her Ti-bug. She could see the man that loved her in his eyes, but he wasn't showing it in his movements. Or the way he was talking, there was something off, about him and that made her heart break a little more. And just as she started to lose hope her phone rang out a message alert. <strong>I'm sorry.<strong> she smiled grabbing her phone to read the message. Mike smiled.  
>"That's okay I..oh?" he pulled out his own vibrating cell from his pocket. Putting the TV on mute Mike heard it again.<br>_"__If hevan and hell decide that they both are satisfied." _ He felt his heart beating in his throat Tina?  
>He looked at his screen to read a message from Kurt<br>_**How's it going? Is it all good? -Kurt  
>Tina is my bestfriend right? -MChang<strong>_

Tina looked at her cell screen to read a message for Blaine

_**Kurt told me, b strong my little Asian muffin you can do this, just get him to kiss you. - Blaine AW**_

_**Idk what 2 do, Im freaking out, he's My mike but he isn't my mike. -GothGirl**_

Tina smiled shoving her phone back in her pocket.  
>"What's the name of that song?" Mike asked as Tina's phone rang again.<br>**I will follow you into the dark. **tina smiled handing the boy the piece of paper and quickly looked back at her phone.  
><em><strong>Relax, you can do this. Dont miss the chance, kiss him. -Blaine AW<strong>_

Mike took the paper with out reading it and shoved it in his pocket. His phone went off and he read a message from Kurt.  
><em><strong> Give in you know you want 2 ;) -kurt<strong>_

Mike shook his head, what the heck was wrong with this kid. His phone rang again but this time it was a call. From Jenna. "Sorry." He said looking at Tina. "Hello." He said quickly.  
>"Michael where are you?" The girls voice was icy<br>"I ah, I just went out for a little, to have some fun."  
>"Fun, you don't have time for fun Michael, look get over here I need you to help me with something okay." Mike didn't have time to responed she hung up as quick as she could.<br>"I have to go." he said, a little disapointed. "I had fun." He smiled Tina reached out and grabbed his hand, shacking her head. "Oh." He looked at there hands, a far off meomory in his eyes. "Sorry." Said pulling away and walking out. Tina's silent please after him counted for nothing.

* * *

><p>Mike headed to Jenna's in a nice slow hurry. "I feel like I've been waiting hours." She complained as she pulled him into her house.<br>"Sorry." he said softly.  
>"It doesn't matter, I missed you." She smiled trowing herself into his arms. He nodded not really paying any attention to what she was say. He couldn't get Tina off his mind. When they were dancing, and laughing he felt at ease with her. And everything she knew not just his combo but the curry and Gene Kelly... the way she smiled at him. Maybe she liked him. Did he like her back? "What are you thinking about?" Jenna smiled running her hand from his shoulder to his peck and back up again. "hmmm?" She wasn't much shorter than him, in fact she was just about as tall as Brittany and he didn't have to look that far down to meet her eyes. And something about the small hight diffrence made him feel wrong, like she should be smaller, so he could make her safer. "Michael." She hissed.<br>"What's my faovrite movie?" He asked his voice distant.  
>"I don't know... some musical. Why dose.."<br>"What about, food?" He asked.  
>"Michael, you need to stop forgetting things I can't." He closed his eyes.<br>"What color are my eyes?" She looked at him confused.  
>"This is fucking rediculous I'm not sitting through this I'm leaving." She hissed pulling away from him and grabbing her bag.<br>"Are you leaving becuase you're mad or becuase you can't answer?" He said sharply. She spun around to face him. "You're not my girlfriend are you?"

* * *

><p>Tina shuffled down the hall to Glee club. "Tina!" Kurt smiled.<br>"hi." Tina said not looking up at the boy.  
>"Tina you talked!" Blaine yelped scooping the little Asian in to a hug.<br>"Yeah, my voice came back last night." She said softly. "Right after I let Mike get away."  
>"I think he knows somthing." Santana said walking up to the trio. "He called B last night begging her to sing some song about love and darkness to him. He said it would help him find his real girfriend." She said rolling her eyes.<br>"Yeah he called me asking the same thing." Kurt said confused  
>"He must have just skipped over Tina cause he thinks you can't talk." Blaine all but yelled the exciment overly present in his voice.<br>"Well ,than I think I have an idea." Rachel smiled from behind them. They all spun to face the diva and her sly smile. "I can get the band if you have the voice Tina." The goth diva nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where's Santana?" Mike asked. "She's not the girl that sang to me is she cause, I mean she's hot but I thought she was umm.."<br>"She's mine." Brittany cut the boy off. "And no, Santana is not the girl that sang to you just sit here okay." She smiled plopping the boy in the front row of the chior room. "Wait." She said walking out of the room and shutting the lights off behind her. Mike sat in the dark for a little tapping his foot. Just as he was about to stand up the room filled with what he called eerie music, but something about it comforted him.  
><em>" <em>_I never thought that I'd be leaving you today."_ That voice he knew that voice, it was her, it was his true love he just knew. _"Someday will be together again."_ Mike stood up fumbling his way towards the voice.  
>"Tina." He said inches away from the girl. Tina felt her heart explode. "I'll never forget you again." He said capturing her lips in the darkness.<p>

**(The ending is a little rushed sorry about the, well hope you like it I know I had fun, next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Tell me what you think.)**


	4. Update

Hello everyone, thank you so much to those who have read and enjoyed this story and anyothers. I haven't posted in a very long time and for that I am indeed very sorry. On the plus side I have updates for stories that I shall be posting soon! This is a promise. I do hope you all forgive me for not wrighting it has just been very hard do to the fact that my senior year of high school has been forcing me to plan for my future and leaves no time for me to wright my updates. So long "sorry" short happy New Year to all and I shall have new chapters up very, very soon.


End file.
